I like you too
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Nico's three days in the infirmary. First fanfic. please be nice. By Goth. Rated t for cuseing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is Goth, I'm posting on here with my sis (Geeky), but we'll be sure to tell you who's writing. Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please be nice, no flames, but don't be afraid to make suggestions. I thought I'd start out with my current favorite ship: SOLANGELO! Here it goes.**

Chapter 1

Nico walked back to Will. He had just confessed his feelings to Percy and somehow felt great, not that he'd admit that to anyone. Finally, he reach Will standing out front of the Apollo cabin.

"Alright, ready to begin those three days?" he asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"Whatever," Nico replied _'whatever', don't try so hard, nico, your blowing it _he thought_. _

"Right this way," Will lead him toward the infirmary," most of the injured campers have been healed so you don't have to worry about me being too busy to look after you."

"I don't need you to look after me" Nico snapped. _Oh Gods why did I snap at him like that?_

"Yes, you do, not only are you injured and fading into shadows, but you're in real need of socialization" Will responded._ Good Gods Will you're a doctor you know he needs medical attention first, socializing later, stupidstupidstupidstupid._

"Okay, bossy" Nico was honestly too tired to argue anymore. In fact, the longer he was awake the harder it was to be. It hadn't bothered him since he'd received them, but now the werewolf marks on his arm were burning. Had his legs been so weak before? A bead of sweat went down the side of his face, but he felt cold. He began to lean on Will for support, only because he couldn't support himself.

Will felt Nico lean up against him and instantly went into doctor mode. Though Nico's skin was freezing cold he was sweating, a lot. The fact that he was against Will meant he couldn't support himself. "Nico?" no answer, at this point Nico eyes were closed and Will was completely supporting him. "Nico, oh Gods, Nico stay with me." He brought Nico to the ground and knelt beside him. He got out he's walkie- talkie and hit call to connect to his fellow Apollo campers at the infirmary. "This is Will, I'm outside the Athena cabin '_shit, were still 10 cabins away and no one's around'_ I'm with a sick possible injured demigod I need a stretcher ASAP" a moment later his sister Kayla responded " were sending a stretcher and three healers, Will" he responded " Thanks Kay" and slide off his backpack and began to keep Nico stable.

**A/N: sorry, forgot at the beginning but I don't own these characters they belong to the forgotten God Rick Riordon, he's an angel. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turned out Nico wasn't fine he had infected claw marks on his right arm and had developed an extremely high fever because of it. On top of that he was way too thin and had obviously lost a lot of sleep. A few minutes after Will had called for help a team of three healers had shown up. They quickly moved Nico to the stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary. Now 2 hours later Nico lay in a bed, with a pale blue hospital shirt and pants on. He had an oxygen mask on, an IV drip, and a heart monitor. After Will checked his vitals and made sure he was settled he left Nico to rest turning the lights of as he left.

**A/N: Sorry its short, it's late, I need sleep and ran out of ideas for this chapter. Post real soon! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nico didn't remember going to sleep, but that didn't stop the nightmares. It started simple enough he was sitting in a plain room looking at his mythomagic cards. Then the dream zoomed in on the cards the first one showed a young girl and a woman glaring up at him. "I thought I raised you better." His mothers voiced boomed at him "how could you betray me like that, I'm your mother, I gave you life and now you… your attracted to a- a man, you're a disgrace." He's mother faded before he could respond and Bianca started shrieking at him " HOW COULD YOU, YOU LET ME DIE ALL BECAUSE YOU LIKED A MAN, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW SOMETHING SO SINNFULL WOULD HAVE ENDED BADLY NOW IM DEAD AND ITS YOUR FAULT!" she turned on her heels and left. Nico felt tears running down his face as the floor opened bellow him and he screamed as he plunged into Tartarus. He continued to scream as he hit the bottom and a thousand monsters attacked. They tore at his skin, bit at his bones, and poisoned him so bad his body felt like it was on fire. He then heard a gush of wind and started struggling to breath. Then he heard a loud beep and a door being thrown open. He couldn't worry about that now though he had to get the monsters off. He continued to scream and flail until he felt a strong weight press down on him. He tried hard, but couldn't move.

"NICO!" a strangely familiar voice called ", it's okay, calm down."

The words were coming from directly beside his ear, he's screaming quit in an effort to breath, but he continued to try and throw the unseen terror holding him off. Then he felt strong arms left him up in a tight embrace. Nico's eyes flew open. He was still confused, scared, crying, and struggling to breath. The blond haired boy holding him must have noticed because, without letting Nico go, he reaches behind Nico a grabbed something. He then brought it over Nico's head and pushed the plastic mask onto he's face. He was too tired and scared to fight it, but when it was on he felt cool air being pushed out of the machine and could instantly breath. Nico knew it was childish and stupid but he continued to cry into the chest a strong arm was holding him on. A voice was speaking comforting words into his hair and arms were rocking him back and forth. Soon the tears stopped and Nico looked up to see a very concerned Will Solace.

"Hey, are you okay now?"He asked.

"What happened?" Nico responded.

"Oh Gods, Nico, I heard you scream, but before I could get here I heard you flat line and I… I thought you," it was a moment before he continued", when I got here you were flailing and screaming and crying, you'd knocked off the oxygen mask, the IV, and heart monitor, I had to hold you down before you you hurt yourself, and I couldn't… you wouldn't wake up" he finished with tears in his eyes. Tears still streamed down the younger demigods face and Will didn't push him to talk. Instead he held him to his chest and spoke comforting words. Finally the tears stopped and Nico went limp in his arms with exoshtoine. Will laid him gently on the bed; he fixed the oxygen mask, reattached the IV, and readjusted the heart monitor. He then fixed himself in the chair beside Nico's bed determined to be there if another incident occurred. Will could only image what would scare the son of Hades so bad. Will took his small, pale hand in his, and then laid his head down on the side of Nico's bed. There were no other patients in the infirmary, so Will stayed with Nico all night.

**A/N: Hey, guys this chapter was a little longer than the others, I hope you liked it, right now I'm writing the whole story than posting it one chapter at a time and hoping people like it, but if you don't like it or have some suggestions please tell me. I'd love to be able to better myself as an author.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning: TOTAL FLUFF AHEAD, I'm in the mood for some fluff or at least inner emotions. Whatever comes out. ****J**

The next day went by without much excitement. I continued to check up on Nico throughout the day. He slept till 11:00a.m. and ate lunch in the infirmary at 12:00. Then from 1:00 till 5:00 he had an assortment of company from Percy and Annabeth to Hazel and Frank, even Jason came for like 3 hours witch somehow mad Will mad. At about 5:30 he checked out Nico's wound and health.

"Well the werewolf marks are healing and your fever's going down, but your still under weight and shadow-y" Will informed him after the check up.

"Thank you, doctor obvious," Nico responded. A strand of his shoulder length hair fell into his face and Will had the strange erge to brush it behind his ear. Ever since yesterday they hadn't talked about the 'scene'. Will didn't see the gothic and brooding son of Hades as weak, but he still had the odd erge to take care of him. _No Will you can't think like that, he's your friend and patient first, beside he's from the 30's he probably couldn't even imagine a man liking a man in that way. _Will was snapped out of his train of thought when Nico spoke.

"So, how long do I have to be hear?" he asked.

"One more day, but if this wounds don't heal by then I'm keeping you longer, doctors orders."

" Uggh," Will could tell he was anxious to get out of here, but he couldn't let him go yet. You know for medical resone.

**A/N: Yeah right.**

" Alright you need to rest before dinner and I need to restock the carts so if you'll excuse me Death Boy." I headed out the door but before I closed it I heard him call

"DONT CALL ME THAT." I couldn't help, but smerk. After I restocked the carts I went to check on Nico and see if he was asleep. I couldn't help smile at what I saw. Nico was asleep alright. One arm above the blankets and one under and one of his legs was hanging of his bed. Will entered the room and adjusted him so he'd be more comfortable. He sat with him until the dinner bell rang.

At dinner Will sat with his cabin mates and pretended to be interested in what they were saying. He loved them, really, but they weren't the most interesting conversationalist. Besides Will's thoughts keep going back to the sleeping, pale, skinny, adorable son of Hades in the infirmary. _Woah, not adorable not adorable, he's your patient William not your boyfriend, he'd be totally repulsed if he found out your gay, his sick and injured, he needs a good friend and a doctor not a crush to make him panick._ He snapped out of it when a hand ran in front of his face.

"Yo, Will, you there, earth to Will." It was his half-sister Kayla.

"oh yeah, what is it?" he asked a little inbarresed that he hadn't noticed his sister talking to him.

"umm, dinners over, shouldn't you go and tend to your friend in the infirmary?" she responded with a slight smile plastered on her lips.

"Alright, yeah, umm, Bye." I got up and headed toward the infirmary. When he got there he got out a magic plate and a napkin and headed to Nico's room. What he saw made him drop what he was carring. Nico lay on the bed as still as a board, but it wasn't normal Nico. This was a Nico made completely of shadows. For a minute Will stood there like an idiot before comeing to his sences and trying to help Nico.

"OhMyGods, what happened" Nico looked up at him, fear completely washing over his feature.

"I don't know I just woke up like this." _Okay, Will, don't panick, think whats different now from all the other times?_ He looked around the room and relized the problem. This was the first time he had left Nico alone in the dark without him having a nightmare. The sun was just setting so he through open the curtains and let the light shine on Nico. In response Nico began to become more solid. A least anough to were Will could hold his hand. He sat by Nico and sung a quick tone in greek. After he looked up Nico was able to sit up.

"uhhh, thanks" he said it like he was greatfull, but still afraid he'd disappear any second.

"No prob." I responded, but made sure not to take my hand of him," you hungry?"

Without waiting for a response I went over to the door and picked up the plate and napkins and handed them to Nico. A few minutes later we were casually talking while Nico ate. That night I stayed with him and we slept with the lights on.

**A/N: Okay, not so much fluff as I thought I'd come up with, but oh well. I think this chapter was a little bland, but pretty well written in my oppinone. Oh well, one more day in the infirmary and I'll stop harassing you guys with my terrible fanfic. Don't be afraid to make suggestions. Bye friends, I'll be posting this story real soon. **

**P.S.: the characters and places belong to Rick The God Riordan, Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, okay, last chapter then I'll post it. Don't worry, I'll write more once I've gotten some reviews and some ideas. Please, if you're a fellow writer, give me some suggestions on how to be a better writer. I'll be sure to write a sequel of this. Hopefully it will have a better plot and less errors. Please write me. Okay, here it goes.**

_Okay, last day in the infirmary, I can get through this. _Nico thought as he ate his breakfast. He had been in the infirmary 2 days now and had screwed up both days. On the first he had a killer nightmare and the next he almost turned into shadows completely. If he didn't get his act together Will The Pain Solace might never let him leave. And Nico couldn't have that. He'd just have to push his feeling down for one more day. Not that he had feelings for the idiotic son of the Sun, nope no way. And he certianly didn't notice the way the sun caught his hair or the way his eyes sparkled, no way.

**A/N: Subtle, Nico, Subtle.**

He'd just act like a good boy: eat all his food, take his meds, and not stare at his hansome cute adorable idiotic doctor.

**A/N: Saved it!**

After he finished his breakfast, they went through the routine of Will checking him over.

"hmmmm, Still skinny, but at least the fevers gone and the wounds are healed." Will sighed.

"So, today's the last day I'm stuck here, right?" Nico asked a little afraid of his answer.

"Well, yeah, if there's nothing else wrong."

"That's good" Nico replied "I've had enough of the infirmary for a life time"

"awwwww, you don't like being with me?" he faked a frown and poofed out his bottom lip._ Oh Gods, what do I do, alright Nico don't look at his face look anywhere else but be subtle. _Nico keep his face turned toward Will, but keep his eyes on the celling.

**A/N: Smooth**

"what are you looking at?" Will asked turning to look up. _Shit_

"I'm not looking at anything" Nico replied a little too fast. He looked at Will now that he wasn't doing that adorable stupid look.

**A/N: Nailed it Nico**

"Are you sure your okay?, your acting weird" Will place a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine Solace," Nico replied. _Oh Gods he is cute. No, don't do this to yourself Nico, you don't need another Percy._

**A/N: Anybody else hear Elsa: Conseal don't feel, Don't let them know, make one wrong move and everyone will know… sorry I had to ****J**

"whatever you say Death Breath, I'll see you later." Will left with an amused smile on his face. After he was gone Nico cupped his hand over his mouth and did a breath check. He didn't think it smelled like death, but just to be sure he got up and brushed his teeth.

TIME LAPS:

Later that day Will did a final check up before he relised Nico.

"Well, everything looks okay, except your weight of course, but other than that your golden." Will smiled obviously amused by his use of irony.

"So, if you want you can go to your cabin and change cloths, and your free, but if your even 2 minutes late to dinner I'm coming after you" Will did the I'm whatching you sign and left with a smile.

TIME LAPS:

It was 10 minutes into dinner and the son of Hades was no where to be seen. Aparently Will wasn't the only one to notice. Nico's other friends keep glanceing at his table then toward the cabins. Finally Will desided to go through with his threat. He got up Picked up a spare plate of food and marched toward the Hades cabin. When he reach the door he knocked hard.

"NICO" he called, no answer, He knocked again, " ugh, I'm coming in"

With that he burst (not litarally) through the door. Nico was dressed in his usual attire. A black skull pattern shirt, black jeans, and black converse. He was laying on his bed staring at his cealing. Witch was black. Will's anger softened a bit at the sad look on the kid's face.

"Nico? Are you okay?" he walked to the side of his bed and put the plate on the night stand. Then he noticed the tears and the scratches. "Nico, what happened?" he asked softly as he knelt beside the bed.

"I fell asleep" was all the response Will needed before he picked Nico up in arms and held him while he cried. He spoke comforting words and without meaning to kissed him gently on the forehead.

"umm, I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean" he was cut off as Nico kissed him on the check.

"I like you " he whispered gently as he wrapped his arms around Will's torso.

"I like you too, death boy" Will whispered as they embraced.

**A/N: Fin, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If not who cares, I'm new. I'd be very happy to post a sequel on this if you guys/gals want. Alright, yet again rights to Rick. Don't forget to write or comment or whatever. Bye **

**~Goth**


End file.
